King of Kitsune
by overlord Naru
Summary: All his childhood he only knows pain and deception, one day they will regret making him feel it. As he grows and slowly ascend to godly level he will show them why you should never mess with the future king. GreyNaruto, SmartNaruto, PowerfulNaruto may count as GodlyNaruto at some aspects. Konoha Bashing. Harem


Chapter 1 – Sweet Life and Bitter Ending

Speech-"Hi"

Thought-' _Hi_ '

Technique- **Rasengan**

Demon talking- **"Hi"**

Demon thinking- **'** _ **Hi**_ **'**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire**

 **A/N**

 **MUST READ**

 **Well ladies and gents this the Harem version of Fox Trapped at Yokai Gakuen, I'm going to keep the plot with hopefully major changes, because if I make the story with the same content it will be kinda boring**

 **There will be major changes in the story like Age, Origin, History and so on so on, so be prepared for the unexpected and finally this is going to be a slight or maybe a full Konoha bashing I don't know, it counts on the person point of view and perspective so yeah.**

 **in this story Naruto started the academy early to make sense on the part where he fail three times without making him older so he starts the academy when he was seven, he failed three times plus the first two years (the intro and learning years) before the final test part where he fail three times to reach the age of twelve.**

 **Well let's start**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We found our favourite 10 year old blonde hair blue eyed knuckle headed future ninja wearing an orange monstrosity jumpsuit walking alone where ever the road takes him before going home with the air of depression around him. Why is he feeling this way, well he just failed his graduation exam to be a ninja, in actually this is just an act so that people won't be suspicious of him and think that he has grown too strong, he is actually far smarter and stronger than a regular 10 year old boy, you could say that his IQ rival's a nara and his strength right now can rival a few of the chunins. The reason why he is so strong is because he is personally being trained by one of the strongest being to ever walk the earth, Kyūbi. _'Remind me again why I have to fail the exam when you know I could pass it with flying colours'_ **"Well kit you know you have to keep you strength a secret as they say, a ninja best tool is deception, and you wouldn't want them to put a loyalty and memory suppression seal on you, do you?" a voice said in his mind**

' _Yeah yeah you're right but I can't stand being stupid'_

" **Just wait a few more years and I'll find a way out of this veil"**

' _Alright, and thanks Kurumi-chan'_ Naruto thought as he walks aimlessly.

How did Naruto know the Kyūbi or as he called her Kurumi, and is on regular terms with her, well let's just say he met her during one of his beating.

 **FLASHBACK**

Today is his sixth birthday, usually people celebrate birthdays with presents and greetings, but not him, currently he is running away from a mob saying he is the demon brat, he didn't know why they called him that but he had a hunch, as he was running he made the wrong turn and ended up in a dead-end, with no way out he just brace himself for the beating to come. As he was being beating, he tried to curl himself to lessen the pain but it wasn't enough. Soon pain was too much that he was knocked unconscious, but he found himself somewhere else.

 **Naruto's Mindscape**

Drip... Drip... Drip...

His eyes slowly fluttered open as he found himself in some kind sewer. He slowly stand up and asked the obvious "Where am I?" then slowly the recent memories returned to him, and he scowled deeply "If the beating wasn't enough, they had to throw me in a sewer." So he started looking around trying to find a way out, at this he notice two pipes near the ceiling, one radiating a blue light colour the other a menacing red, with nothing else to do he starts to follow the pipe to where it leads.

As he walks, he reflects on the recent events. If this is how the people are going to treat him regularly, how will he survive in the future, maybe he should just give up and commit suicide, it looks like it will make everybody happy. He won't get beatings anymore, the people of Konoha will be happy that he is gone and the third Hokage won't have to concerned himself with anything that happen to him... BUT, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I can't just give up, that's not the way how I live my life and I can't give the people the satisfaction of me giving up. So he starts to make future plans to find a way to lessen the beatings and get stronger without anybody knowing.

For the next hour he thought about how to get stronger and stop the beatings when he comes to one conclusion... he need to make a mask, but not just any mask, he needs to make a mask that is stupid and loyal to Konoha to lessen the beatings he will get, now he only needs to find someone to make him stronger without the person reporting to the Hokage.

As he was thinking for possible candidates, he reach a dimly lit hall where he could see giant bars as tall as the Hokage monument maybe taller, a paper with kanji for 'seal', he whispered "Where am I? Is this really a sewer, if so why is there a giant cage in here"

 **"This is your mindscape kit."** a booming voice said within the cage.

As he reached the gate to see what made the sound two crimson eyes opened behind the gate, and with the dim light he could make out what could possibly be a giant fox inside.

 **"Hello Kit"** the giant fox said

"You're th-the K-K-Kyūbi!" Naruto stuttered with wide eyes

 **"That's obvious"**

"But y-you were said to be killed by the Yondaime!"

 **"tch."** Kyūbi scoffed. **"I'm not that easy to kill kit"**

"b-but..." **"Enough!"**

Naruto shrunk back at him cutting him out mid-sentence.

" **There's someone who wants to meet you."**

Naruto raise an eyebrow at that. 'Who wants to meet me?' he thought.

"Naruto-kun."

A sweet, almost gentle female voice called out to him. He turned around and saw someone coming out of the shadows. She spoke, "We meet at last, Naruto-kun."

Naruto thought that she was one of the most beautiful girl he ever seen. She had red hair flowing down to her knees, two locks framing her angelic face were held by a clip while she was smiling sweetly at him, she looked to be on the verge of tears much to his confusion. She wore a red bordered white-red kimono which reached to her toes and she had two cute red fox-like ears protruding out of her head and behind her you could see 8 flowing red colour tail. Naruto stood there awed at the seeing maybe the most beautiful girl ever.

"Am I really that captivating Naruto-kun?" the beautiful stranger asked him teasingly in a bit of quivering voice while a few tears escaped her eyes.

He just dumbly nodded.

His eyes widened when she suddenly blurred from his sight.

"Wha..." he trailed in surprise though when he felt himself being hugged after she just teleported out of nowhere.

"Hey...what are you doing?" he said in panic while Kushina just held him tightly to her, a few tears streaming down her face.

"Shhh...Calm down baby, you don't need to be afraid from me, I would never harm you", she whispered softly in his ears while rubbing his back. He didn't know why, but felt so at peace within her embrace as if he had been wanting this all his life. On instinct, as if his body acting on his own, he hugged her back as he too started to rub her lower back.

"W-Who are you?" he asked in confusion as he felt compelled to believe in her.

"I'm your mother Naruto-kun", she said with a peaceful smile.

 _'My son has grown so much'_ , she thought with a contented sigh when she felt him stiffen up.

"M-My mother...?" he stuttered questioningly as his hands started to tremble.

Kushina's eyes widened she felt herself being pulled back from his comfortable embrace.

"Don't lie to me!" he said in anger making her eyes go wide in surprise.

"Naruto-kun..." she trailed in surprise before composing herself.

 _'It must be hard for him to believe that he's actually meeting me...my baby'_ , she thought with a sad expression making Naruto's anger go down the drain when he saw her sad face. Strangely, it pained his heart to see her get sad and because of him moreover. Just as he was about to speak something, he was startled when she lifted her hand and started rubbing his whiskered cheek gently & lovingly.

Naruto's face heated up as he felt her soft hands rubbed against his skin, combined to the fact that his whiskers were always sensitive. He gazed to be lost in her violet eyes which were filled with love for him, something he never thought he would see.

"Naruto-kun...trust me...I'm your mother. My name is Uzumaki Kushina...I would never lie to you", she said with a smile as she continued to rub his whisker marks, His mind processed what she said before slowly his eyes became teary while his lower lip started to quiver.

"Kaa-san?...", he said while that word sounded so foreign to him.

"Look at you...my baby boy...you've grown so much", she said while tears of her own spilled out.

Without wasting any second, he suddenly hugged her to him tightly. Before he was only hugging to comfort her, but now this hug was emotional. Kushina patted his back when he started to sob uncontrollably on her stomach, his tears of happiness falling on her silky garment.

"Shhsh Naruto-kun...release it all out, it must be hard for you ne?...I'm sorry, I wanted to do so much for you...I love you so much", she said with a smile, her own stream of tears falling on his orange jacket. Meanwhile, hearing those three words, he started to cry harder.

"O-Oi...here I'm trying to make you laugh and you just keep on crying...c'mon, your kaa-san is at least that funny", she said with a laugh making him chuckle lightly in return as they remained in that position for few minutes, neither saying anything as they revelled in each other's warmth.

Noticing him shuffle a bit, she released him as he pulled back for her to see his puffy cheeks as he wiped his tears.

 _'K-Kawai...'_ she thought as she watched him cutely rub his eyes.

A bright smile formed on his face as he wiped her tears making her red in the face as she took comfort in his caring touch.

"Ok Naruto-kun its time I tell you about your heritage and the dangers surrounding you, so please try to save the question for later." Kushina said seriously.

"Okay kaa-san."

"First thing first, we are actually not human, to be exact we are monsters of the kitsune clan and we don't actually come from Konoha, our clan is in a hidden area outside the elemental veil which is surrounding the elemental nation to hide it from the outside world and vice-versa. The reason why you are here is because they somehow manage to kidnapped me after finding out I was visiting the nation to gather some of the special herb's only locate in the forest of Konoha, during that time I was six month pregnant and they knew if they captured me they could make you their weapon. The leader of the clan which is behind you by the way, found out that I was kidnapped and went into rampage knowing what they were going to do to me and indirectly you, so in her fit of rage she went to Konoha to raze it to the ground while trying to locate me, and with her being a nine-tail kitsune she is basically a god-class yokai and the only way to beat one is either there is another god-class yokai to fight for you or you summon a god yourself, and somehow the yondaime found a way to summon the shinigami to seal her within you making you a Jinchūriki with the price of his soul, the rest is history." Kushina said looking down feeling ashamed that they manage to capture her easily.

"WHAT?!"

"Yes, Naruto-kun. It's true."

"The Yondaime who I looked up to, he was the one to curse me in living this life, the life of a Jinchūriki!" Naruto spat it out like it was poison.

"Yes." Kushina said.

Naruto thought back to all the times he was beaten by the people of Konoha, and only when he is about to die the ANBU saves him.

"It all makes sense now. Why the old man would never let anyone meet me, or when he would only appear as I am about to die. Now it all makes sense." Naruto slowly raised his head, his azure eyes blazing with anger. "He only saw me as a weapon of Konoha." he growled. He clenched his fists in anger as it started turning white and bled out. Kushina came over him and hugged him close.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, you will get back at them."

"Then what about you. How are you here then?" he asked her.

"You see Naruto-kun, I knew I was dying because I wasn't treated properly so I sealed a portion of my yokai into you, so that I can see you one last time and to tell you of your heritage." Kushina said sadly knowing that she wouldn't be able to see her son grow to a fine man.

Kushina suddenly started to fade shocking Naruto "kaa-san! What's happening" Naruto said panicking a little. Kushina knowing her time was up says her last words with a few tears falling down "looks like my time is up, Naruto-kun I want you to grow up and find a way out of this nation, find a nice girl to marry, maybe someone like me, respect women and don't be a pervert or else I'll ask Shinigami to revive me so that I can beat you to pulp! And always remember, I love you…" Kushina said before she vanish completely. "KAA-SAN! KAA-SAN! Please don't leave me, I don't want you to go!" screamed Naruto before he starts to sob uncontrollably knowing that won't get to see her again.

After half an hour and Kyūbi seeing how Naruto isn't going to stop crying try to cheer him up **"come' on kit, stop crying and cheer up, at least you get to see her and it's not a goodbye it's a see you later, you'll get to see her one day."**

"Y-Yeah your right sniff sniff." Said Naruto wiping his face off all the tears.

" **And to your getting stronger problem, I can help you with that"**

"R-Really"

" **Yeah, I'm not the leader of the kitsune clan for nothing, and with the potential I see in you I bet I can make you as strong as me."**

"Alright, thanks Kyūbi."

 **FLASHBACK END**

Throughout the years Naruto and Kurumi -which he learn was her name after gaining her respect- grown close together from brother-sister, to sensei-student and to best friend. With each year passing by, Naruto has grown stronger with his tail -which he hides it with a simple kitsune illusion which can fool even a genjutsu specialist like itachi- which indicates what level of power he is in, currently he has three tails. He already knows how to do all the basic jutsu, the kage bushin justu and a few fire jutsu but what he really show progress was in illusion and his clan powers. Kurumi told him that he was a natural in dispelling and casting illusion.

As Naruto started to walk back to his house to get his gear to start training since even though he already has three tails he can't start slacking, he heard a scream. He looked around and notices that no one else had heard it _. 'Kurumi-chan did you hear that?'_ **"Yes Naruto-kun, sounds like someone is in trouble, you should check it out and see if they need any help."** Silently nodding in agreement Naruto went to the source of the sound. Walking around the outskirts of town he heard a crash and saw a few of the trees around the mountain that the hokages were carved in had fallen down.

Naruto went to the source of the sound and hid behind one of the trees that had already fallen. He looked up to see something that completely shocked him. There were craters everywhere and tons of trees had been knocked over, but what truly shocked him were the two girls in one of the craters. The shorter one had beautiful red/orange hair tied up in two pig tails with emerald green eyes. She had cuts and bruises all over her and was leaning on one knee. Naruto figured she was probably a year younger than him.

Then he turned his attention to the other one she had long silver hair with red eyes that had black slits in each. Naruto couldn't help stop staring at her, he thought she looked absolutely beautiful in his eyes. To find out if they were a threat to him he puts his mask on and walks to them.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Onee-Sama one more round please." Begged Kokoa.

Moka rolled her eyes. "No Kokoa you barely can stand let's take a break for a while, then you can try to fight me again." Moka glared at her sister to add more effect.

Naturally it didn't work.

Kokoa started to get up ignoring what her sister said and ran to hit her in the head. Moka getting angrier that her sister had just ignored her kicked Kokoa in the stomach sending Kokoa crashing against a tree with a load crack and thud when she hit the ground. Kokoa barely conscious leaned against the tree holding her stomach and was scared at what her sister was going to do next since she disobeyed her.

Moka started to walk toward Kokoa when all of a sudden there was a thud and load "OWW" right behind them. Startled by the sound she quickly turns around in a stance to attack. What she saw was a blonde haired boy with three whisker marks on each cheek with sky blue eyes. He had a huge grin on his face and was staring at her causing her to blush a little and look away. She quickly shook it off and got back into her fighting stance.

Kokoa ran up behind her sister and yelled at the blonde "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT." Mad that someone had stopped her and Onee-Sama from their fighting session.

Naruto put his hands behind his head and started to walk toward them but a little pissed at what the red head had said. He just ignored her and said "Hi the names Naruto Uzumaki the future hokage, what's yours?" with his huge grin on his face.

Moka looked at him for a second staring at him with a weary look wondering if she should tell him. "The names Moka Akashiya and this is my little sister Kokoa Shuzen" still in her fighting stance.

"Moka-Chan that's a really cute name." Said Naruto causing the girl to blush a little again.

Kokoa was mad at how this Naruto had just said her Onee-Sama name so causally without getting kicked in the face. Naruto notice Kokoa getting mad so decided to say "what's wrong Chibi-Chan." This made Kokoa even madder causing smoke to come out of her ears. She ran at him trying to knock that smile off his face.

She smirked when she heard a nice crunch sound between her fist and Naruto's nose. Both of the girls were shocked when Naruto went up in poof of smock and was replaced by a log. They started to look around when they heard Naruto say "That's not very nice Chibi-Chan." The girls turn around to see Naruto behind them without a scratch.

This intrigued Moka so she asked "Would you fight me." Kokoa stared at her in shock there was no way this Naruto could stand a chance against her Onee-Sama.

Naruto's grin got even bigger than before, he never had anyone to spare with except for his clones. "Sure but if I win you have to be my friend."

Moka smirked at that then she said "Sure but that's only if you can be beat me, but if I win you have to teach me how you just did that thing when Kokoa punched you." She already knew she was going to win there's no way this boy could beat her.

They both got into their fighting stance and waited for Kokoa to tell them the battle had started. _'So Kurumi-chan how should I do this.'_ **"Just go easy on them Naruto-kun we don't know who they are and we don't want anybody finding out about your powers."** As soon as Kokoa said start Moka ran at Naruto. Naruto started doing his hand sign then said " **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."** In a poof of smoke four other Naruto's appeared shocking Moka and Kokoa even more.

The four clones started to circle around Moka all with a kunai in hand. Moka did a round house kick hitting two of the clone's making them disappear in a poof of smoke. She smirked at this thinking this was going to be easy.

Naruto jumped up in the air over Moka's head and threw six shuriken at her. She dodged the first four with ease but was hit in the arm by the other two.

As soon as Naruto landed he was hit with a kick to the stomach sending him flying into a tree. Moka thought she had finally hit him but frowned when he was replaced with another log. Naruto suddenly appear behind Moka and punch her to the face making her hit the ground really hard leaving her daze.

Kokoa was shocked when Naruto had beaten her Onee-Sama with one last punch to the face. Even more so that he was only just starting to break out in a sweat after they had been fighting for two hours straight.

Moka was furious that the boy had actually beaten her, it was impossible in her mind. "What are you?" She asked.

Naruto looked at her questionably and said "human of course what else could I be?" Moka gave him the death glare thinking there was no way possible for a mere human to beat her.

He was a little scared at the look she was giving him so he started to chuckle and held out his hand to help her up. When all of a sudden there was some blood that started to go down his arm. Moka smelt the blood and was immediately intoxicated by the scent. She grabbed his arm and pulled it towards her.

Pulling up his sleeve she saw the line of blood going down his arm, she couldn't hold it any longer and licked the blood off of his arm.

Naruto face turned completely red like a tomato. Then he noticed that Moka had pair of fangs. He froze right then when he heard a "CHOMP" and looked down to see that Moka had bit him on the arm sucking his blood.

Moka noticed that Naruto had gone limp. She stopped sucking his blood and looked up to see that Naruto had fainted. She picked him up and walked to Kokoa who had saw the whole thing and was shocked at the events that had gone on between her Onee-Sama and Naruto.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto started to wake up, still tired from just getting up he had forgotten everything that had just happened. He looked up and noticed that he was sitting under a tree. "Where am I? How did I get here? What was I doing before I feel asleep?" He wondered.

All of a sudden there was a load "GASP" and an "ONEE-CHAN Naruto-Niisama is awake". He looked up again to see a red/orange haired girl and a silver haired girl running toward him. Then he remembered everything which made him stand straight up as fast as he could in shock.

Naruto pointed at Moka and said "Y-Y-YOU J-J-J-JUST S-S-S-S-S-SUCKED MY B-BLOOD!" stuttering uncontrollably.

Moka frowned and looked down to her feet feeling guilty and said "I'm sorry it's just I'm a vampire and your blood just smelled so good I couldn't resist. Just to let you know it was the greatest blood I have ever tasted and you're also the first human I've ever sucked blood from. If that makes it any better."

"THIS IS FREAKIN AWASOME" Naruto yelled. Both Moka and Kokoa looked at him in surprise at what he had just said.

"So you two are like those super strong super-hot vampires that suck blood that you read about in fairy tales." As he remembered the few scrolls he had stolen about in them.

"No wonder I thought you both were so cute when I first saw you that explains everything. I'm so glad that you two are my first friends."

"Wait you're not scared of us at all?" Moka and Kokoa asked at the same time.

"Nope why should I be when I already beat you in combat just a little while ago?" Moka blushed at that completely since she had forgotten that Naruto had beaten her.

Kokoa ran up to Naruto and said "YAY" hugging him at the time. "I'm so glad Naruto-Niisama isn't sacred of us."

"It's ok Chibi-Chan there is no way I could ever be scared of two cute girls like you." He said with a chuckle.

Kokoa pouted at Naruto for still calling her Chibi-Chan which Naruto laughed at.

The sun was setting as the three were still talking under the tree when Moka remembered that she and Kokoa needed to leave before papa got worried and came looking for them. She got up and said "Kokoa we need to leave now before papa comes looking for us."

Kokoa frowned but said "ooooookkkk" since she knew what papa would do if he saw where they were and was talking to a human at that. She said "good bye Naruto-Niisama and I hope we get to see each other soon." Then walked away and just disappeared into some type of portal.

This shocked Naruto so he ran up to where Kokoa had disappeared. Only there was nothing there which made Naruto mad and sad since he couldn't follow them like he was planning to, so he could surprise them tomorrow by him knocking on their door, and the portal looks like a way for him to get out.

Moka laughed at how Naruto was trying to jump through air where Kokoa had just left. She walked up to him and said "only vampires can go through there." Which made Naruto even sadder. Since it meant only Moka and Kokoa could come see him but he couldn't go see them.

She noticed the sad look on his face and sighed. "Naruto me and my sister will be here tomorrow If you want to see us."

The blonde ninjas completely lit up with the biggest smile anyone as ever seen when she said that. This caused Moka to blush again at how cute he looked with those whisker marks on his cheeks.

She walked toward portal and heard Naruto say "see ya tomorrow Moka-Chan." Causing Moka's blush to be even more noticeable. She ran through the portal hoping Naruto didn't see here blush.

Naruto also went back to his house. Only one thing was going through his brain when we went to his bed to sleep. "MOKA-CHAN IS SO CUTE!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Moka had gotten through to the other side of the portal she noticed Kokoa was as white as a ghost. She looked to see their papa was right in front of them in a very bad mood. She froze knowing what papa might do.

"H-Hello father I'm sorry for being late me and Kokoa got a little side tracked while we were… fighting." Moka said stuttering.

This did not make his mood any better he said "very well but the next time you two are late you shall be grounded for a month if not more for making me worried about you two."

She sighed glad that her father had not smelt Naruto's scent on her. He turned back around and asked. "By the way what is that horrible stench on you it smells as If human was with you."

Kokoa looked at her sister in horror knowing what papa would do to Naruto-Niisama if he found out. Especially if her papa had found out that Naruto-Niisama had beaten her Onee-Sama in combat.

Moka and Kokoa both stayed quiet trying to think of an excuse. After a few minutes he said "Never mind ill shall let it slide this time go take a shower both of you and get that horrible stench off of you."

They both ran for the bathroom knowing if they stayed their papa would probably bring the subject back up. After they were finished Kokoa asked "Can I sleep with you tonight Onee-Sama."

Moka sighed and knew even if she said no Kokoa would still come to her room anyway. So she said "Fine but only for tonight." Kokoa jumped for joy and hugged her Onee-Sama then ran dragging Moka with her to Moka's room. Moka would have yelled at her little sister, but thoughts were more than little preoccupied with another person, hint the person has blond hair. The more she thought about him the more she blushed.

Sure he was brash and unrefined, but he was also really strong and kind, not to mention cute the last thought made her blush.

" _Stop thinking about that stupid_ " Moka berated herself not noticing Kokoa trying to get her attention.

"Nee-sama!" Kokoa screamed finally.

"What?!" Moka yelped angrily since Kokoa screamed right in her ear.

"I've been trying to get nee-sama attention for the last five minutes." Kokoa said pouting. "What ya think' in about?"

"N-Nothing!" Moka denied a little too fast as her face lighted up.

"Heheheheh, I bet you were thinking about Nii-sama." Kokoa snickered slightly.

"I-I was not!" Moka denied while blushing furiously.

"Yes you were," Kokoa said knowingly before grinning triumphantly. "Nee-sama likes Nii-sama don't ya?"

"wha?" Moka said stupidly before what Kokoa said registered to her. "KOKOA!"

Moka angrily punched Kokoa in the face sending her flying into the wall with a huge crash.

"Good night Kokoa." She huffed before going to sleep. Kokoa grinned and staggered back to the bed happy that her Nee-sama fell for someone strong like Nii-sama rather than some wimp she would always have to protect and then they all can get married together.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto woke with a smile on his face knowing he would get to see Moka-chan and Chibi-chan again today. As he was getting ready his thought were a little preoccupied.

'So should I show them my true self and tell them the truth that I'm a monster as well or should I wait and see if they earn my trust.'

" **I don't know Naruto-kun, I think its best we wait and see, and we never know they might be spies."**

After their first meeting he started to like them and they made a promise to see each other every single day on the same time. Soon their meetings together started to become a regular occurrence between them and something they both couldn't wait to happen.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **TIMESKIP 1 YEAR**

It's been a year since the fateful meeting of the vampire and the kitsune, throughout the year Naruto had become really close to the vampire siblings, after a month he told them his secret, about him being a kitsune, with the leader being sealed in him, his mask and the real him. At first they were sad and angry that he lied to them thinking that he didn't trust them enough but after he explains to them the reasons for his secrecy and why he can't trust anybody they understood and they wanted him to don't tell them any more lies and there should be no more secrets between them, and throughout the year the vampire siblings slowly fell in love with him.

At first they didn't know what to do with the feeling, the first thing each of them did was telling the other sibling of what they feel. When they found out that they both love the same person, the expected happen, they fought for who he should be with and who deserve him more. After a few hours of arguing and fighting they came to a conclusion that they should just share rather than ruin the sibling relationship they have over a boy. The only thing they have to figure out is when and how to confess to the boy they love.

One day, someone found out that they was in a friendship with someone outside their clan.

 **FLASHACK**

After the vampire siblings went back home after spending time with Naruto, they got an unexpected visit from someone they wouldn't expect to come.

"Moka! Kokoa! In my room now! There's something you girls need to explain to me." Yelled the mysterious person.

Moka and Kokoa look at each other nervously knowing that they been found out and didn't know what to do. As they enter the room the person pointed to the bed and sternly said "sit" doing as they were told they nervously waited and watch as the person they knew could very well tell their father what they have been doing and with that banned them from seeing their love interest ever again.

Who is this mysterious person you may ask, well this person is none other than Moka's mother and Kokoa's step mother, Akasha Bloodriver. She is the first wife of Issa Shuzen and the leader of the three dark lords, with nobody knowing latter except a selected few.

As they waited for the inevitable, they nervously watch as their mother pace back and forth in front of them. As she stop she looks at them and question them "Do you know what you girls are doing? If your father finds out what you are doing behind his back he will either kill the boy or banned you from going there ever again." "But mom he is not a regular boy, he's a kitsune" Moka tried to explain. That got a gasp from Akasha "That's even worse, you know the vampires never like the kitsune, and with the rivalry going on about which clan is stronger your father might just kill him to spite the clan. I think you girls should stop seeing him before things gets even worse." Said Akasha ending the discussion. As she was on the way of leaving the room to get some of her special herbal tea to calm her mind from the recent discoveries Moka says something that stops her completely.

"But moooommm, we can't just stop seeing him we… uh… kinda got attach to him." Moka nervously explain.

"Don't tell me… you're in love with him? Wait you said we, we as you mean you as well Kokoa?" asked Akasha a little shock, with both of them nodding their head for confirmation.

"You know that your father will never allow this right? And are you sure that this true love? Not some childhood crush where it will disappear once you grow older?" asked Akasha with both nodding, determine that their love is real and not fake. Akasha sigh as she sees the love in their eyes and knew that nothing will change their mind "Alright, if the both of you really love him, bring me to him so that I can perform the mating ritual, so that when your father finds out he can't do anything about it." With that being said both Moka and Kokoa jump in joy and starts celebrating, while Akasha smiles, knowing that if her daughters are happy, than she is happy.

 **FLASHBACK END**

After the discussion the girls went to bed smiling knowing that they can finally be with the person they both love. On the next day when they have their regular meeting both Moka and Kokoa told Naruto their feelings and with Naruto fainting as his response, after he woke and making sure that it wasn't a dream told them that he love them as well. When they told him that their mother was coming to do the ritual, Naruto became really nervous, because, one, he wants his future 'mother-in-law' to like him and two, he doesn't want to disappoint her and loses his chances of being with either of them. So when their mother came he was really nervous but after the introduction and the threatening part was over he started to see that she is really nice and only want what was best for her daughters. After the ritual was over, which was biting each other in the neck and transferring some of their yokai into each other, they sat and talked to each other with Moka's mom trying to get to know her son-in-law and see what her daughters see in him, with Naruto thinking that life cannot get any better and with the way it is nothing can go wrong, but what Naruto didn't know is that, sometimes life can be a bitch.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto woke up with a huge smile on his face knowing that today is a special day, today is the one year anniversary since his fateful meeting with Moka so he wants to get their extra early. He hurriedly get dressed and do his morning routine, after he was done, he put his mask on, rushed out the door and went to the only place that sells food at a proper price. Ichiraku's.

He took a seat down at Ichiraku's and said "One order of miso ramen and make it fast I'm in hurry today."

Teuchi gave a questioning look toward Naruto. "Oh and what's the rush you normally have about ten bowls before you leave."

"Not today old man I got to hurry so I can meet up with my friends." Naruto grinned -Naruto never told anyone about his friends because he knows that there could be ears everywhere- but with his good mood he didn't realise he said it, and took the bowl of ramen from Teuchi and slurped it down ten seconds flat paid the bill and ran back out.

This stunned the chef, never had he heard Naruto say anything about having friends. "Glad to see you finally made some friends Naruto." He smiled as he watched Naruto go.

Naruto sat under the tree that he, Moka-chan and Kokoa-chan had label as their personal tree because of the sentiment value, while waiting Naruto starts to daydream about what they would do today. Before he knew it he had fallen asleep.

Moka and Kokoa walked out of the portal and saw Naruto asleep under the tree. "He fell asleep" Moka sighed annoyed.

"Hey Onee-Sama why don't we pull a prank on Naruto-Niisama for falling asleep?" Kokoa asked.

"Oh yes Kokoa that is the best idea you have ever had yet." Moka replied. They both had an evil grin on their faces as they walked toward Naruto.

Little did they know, they were being spied on by a few of the kids in the area. One of the kids ran back to town to tell the adults that the demon child had made friends with other demon children. When the child got there he yelled to the people nearby "HELP THE DEMON CHILD HAS MADE FRIENDS WITH TWO OTHER DEMONS AND ARE HOLDING MY FRIENDS AS HOSTAGES."

This caused the whole town to grab whatever weapon was near them and make a huge mob near the gate closes to where Naruto was.

One of the men in the mobbed yelled "I knew we should have killed the demon child when we had the chance."

Another yelled "I told you this would happen if we let him live." The mob started running to where Naruto was.

Naruto awoke from hearing someone laughing. Then he felt weird for some reason he felt like he was upside down. He realized that he **was** upside down tied by his feet to the tree. Looking down he saw Moka and Kokoa beneath him laughing like crazy that did it he was mad.

"HEY WHATS THE BIG IDEA TIEING ME TO THE TREE UPSIDE DOWN!" He yelled.

The girls both jumped when they found out he had woken up. Kokoa started laughing again when she saw how red Naruto's was. Moka just smirked then said "it's what you get for sleeping when we got here."

"I'm going to get you two so bad when I get out of this you won't know what hit you." Naruto said as he wiggled out of the ropes falling head first to the ground with a thud. "OWW that FREAKIN hurt." The girls burst out into laughter again.

All of a sudden there was "RAWRR" in the air and the sound of lots of people running towards them. Then they heard "KILL THE DEMON CHILD HE HAS GONE TO FAR THIS TIME."

Naruto stood in fear as he knew who they were talking about and what was coming for them. He shouted "Moka-chan, chibi-chan get out of here and do not turn around, go home NOW!" They stare at Naruto only to see that in his eyes he was scared yet sad at the same time.

"I SEE THE DEMON CHILD HE'S RIGHT THERE, GET HIM!." They ran even faster now that they saw Naruto not too far in the distance.

This scared Moka and Kokoa, this was their first time seeing a mob trying to kill them. "No! Naruto we can help you beat them" said Moka giving Naruto an I'm not going to back down look.

"Please Moka-chan just do as I say, if the Hokage finds out we could get in real trouble, and don't look back." He pleaded looking at her with the sadist loneliest eyes she had ever seen. Moka just nodded and grabbed Kokoa's arm and ran for the portal.

She pushed Kokoa though the portal and looked back to see if Naruto was okay and saw him with kunai stuck out all over his body and a long katana in the side of his stomach.

Naruto saw that Moka had looked back and gave her the biggest smile he could. Then said "I told you not to look back" as he fell to the ground with a thud.

Moka watched in horror as Naruto fell to the ground with a great _thud_ , she was about to go rush to save him when she felt Kokoa pull her. She look down to see her sister with tears in her eyes as she now pulled _her_ into the portal. She struggle as hard as she could, but Kokoa was always physically stronger than her.

"It was fun playing with you and always remember that I love you both." Naruto whispered, but to Moka he might as well shouted it with how hard it hit her.

She tried to pull herself back through the Gate, but Kokoa was holding her down. "Naruto! Naruto! Kokoa let go! I have to go save him! Naruto!" Moka cried out as tears fell from her face.

"N-Naruto-Niisama said not to…to look back!" Kokoa cried as she held on to her sister.

"No! Let me go! I can help him!" Moka screamed.

"I-I can't!" Kokoa whispered in tears.

"NARUTO!" Moka shouted at the top of her lungs, but no matter what she couldn't beat Kokoa off of her. The idea that her husband, her first love was just killed, struck her harder than she ever thought it would.

Moka fell into a small coma from the trauma the next few days, and no matter what anyone asked, Kokoa stubbornly wouldn't tell them why.

She woke up a week later, early in the morning and went straight to the portal to Naruto's home, but it wouldn't open no matter what she did. She did not know that her father had seen the state Moka and Kokoa had come back from that place in and decided that whatever was there was too dangerous for them; the leader of vampire's sealed the portal.

It never crossed her mind that Naruto might have survived; she knew wounds and knew that even though he is a kitsune there was no way could survive all the wounds he receive with most of them hitting his vital area. Moka and Kokoa secretly found a tree that resembled the one where they first talked and became friends. Skilfully, they built a small grave for them to mourn to.

Two weeks later, Akua Shuzen, their eldest sister, was brought to the castle. Moka's mother who was visiting at that time knew Akua's true motive and had seen how depress Moka and Kokoa has been lately thus made a plan that sealing her and Kokoa's memory of their time spent with Naruto was the best thing to do, after the sealing was done she put a Rosario seal on Moka that could only be removed by someone who truly fell in love and cared for her beyond their own life. The Rosario was meant to suppress Moka's memories of her Shinso blood, and the reason to her mother's 'disappearance', to help the manufactured personality integrate better without remembering many of the horrors of watching her mother get sliced in half or of Alucard and being sealed along with the Shinso. However, it also unlocked some of Moka's memories of Naruto and their time spent together. Akasha didn't count on Akua giving up her mission after meeting Moka, but it was too late to stop herself from being absorbed by Alucard. Moka was sent to live in Modern Japan and go to a human school in the guise of searching for her mother. Her current personality simply would not fit in a vampire household where everyone could kill her easily as well as keep her as far away from Alucard as possible. It broke Issa's heart to do so, but it was necessary.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Well that's it I hope you guys like it, I won't be updating regularly with the exams coming up I got to study and I won't have time to write the new chapter**

 **The second chapter might be similar or maybe not it depends on the idea I got**

 **I'll be putting up a poll on which girls are in the harem. I'm limiting it to 6 girls… yeah… 6 girls, I think that should be enough, I don't think he will need more than that plus the drama of taking care of all the needs (not that needs you pervert) and problems so yeah that's the max.**

 **oh and just to remind you that harem of 6 and with Moka and Kokoa already in you only get to choose 4 more girls**

 **Well I'm logging off see you on the next chapter which, might be, latest next week, earliest maybe this week.**


End file.
